johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper (Survivor)
|Alliances = Huang Alliance Antuang Alliance (reneged) |Challenges = 6 |Votes = 0 |Days= 39 }} Jasper is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Patagonia. Jasper played a strong under the radar game becoming a member of the majority of the original Huang tribe. Jasper's social game helped him survive many votes throughout the season alongside finding 2 Hidden Immunity Idols; He became a dominant force in the game that garnered the respect of every juror amassing to the first unanimous win in JPORG History. Profile Name: Personal Claim to Fame: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Three Words to Describe You: SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Why Should You Be Cast on SURVIVOR: Survivor: Patagonia Jasper began the game on the Huang tribe, where he quickly bonded with Louise, Brendan and Shea. After hearing about the Plains twist regarding Hidden Immunity Idols for the season, Jasper devised a strategy to track the movements of his tribe's goat. This paid off quickly as he was able to locate the Huang idol before the rest of his tribe and replace it with a fake idol which would be found by Demetri soon after. After Julia's evacuation, Jasper began to fear the possibility of Shea having connections with people from the other tribes, as well as Shea's erratic nature. He helped his tribe win every premerge challenge until the last one, at which point he pushed for Shea to be voted out and succeeded. The tribes unexpectedly merged at final 13 and Jasper decided to play quietly until the numbers reduced. He built connections with many new people including Sam, Gavin and Kevin. When Demetri became overconfident in the legitimacy of his fake idol and Louise voted against him at the final 13 tribal council sending him out of the game, Jasper was assumed by most to be the flipper due to his social nature. He fervently denied all accusations and recemented his place with the Antuang coalition for the final 12 tribal council where Kevin flipped on Kuyen to eliminate Solomon. Jasper continued to play quietly as Drew was blindsided with his hidden immunity idol in his pocket. At the preceding auction, Jasper purchased a white pearl which he revealed to his alliance and also received a black pearl from being taken on a reward "vacation" with Gavin, resulting in one vote counting against him at the next tribal council. At final 10, the tribe was Turmoiled where Jasper was sent to Antu with Gavin, Sam, McCloud and Jacob. Jasper began using Gavin's power to move the goats at will to direct the replaced blue idol toward himself. Jacob's inability to form a solid plan forced Jasper to stick with Antu to vote Jacob out when they lost the first Turmoil immunity challenge. At the next challenge, Jasper single handedly won immunity for Antu to avoid having to divide the Antuang alliance yet. When the tribes remerged, Jasper lied to Kevin, who was one spot away from the rehidden blue idol, that he was also one spot away. He told Kevin that he had already found the blue idol to dissuade Kevin from taking it, which worked as Kevin did not bother to take the idol and allowed Jasper to claim his second idol, thus forming a super idol. Jasper attempted to draw Kevin, Gavin and Brendan in to blindside McCloud and remove his idol from the game, but when Brendan leaked the plan to Louise and Kevin played his Rapido to skip the vote, Jasper and Louise began to work together again and blindsided AT as they expected McCloud to play his idol. At final 7, Jasper formed a plan to split votes against McCloud and Sam and play his white pearl to counter Sam's extra vote. When Jasper heard that Kevin had leaked the plan to put the majority on Sam, he realized that McCloud could keep his idol and survive to final 6 with it so he switched his own vote to McCloud to ensure the idol would be flushed. When Kevin instead took advantage of the vote split and blindsided Gavin, Jasper was content as he would be safe until final 4 with his two idols. Jasper won immunity and tricked Kevin into voting with Louise against Sam despite his distrust of her. At final 5, Jasper made his black idol known to Kevin so that Kevin would spread the word and Jasper would receive no votes, which paid off as he played the idol when it was not necessary as McCloud was voted out 3-2. At final 4, Jasper won final immunity and worked with Kevin to convince Brendan to turn on Louise, which happened with little effort. In the final 3, Jasper boasted of a strong social game and clever strategic moves against the erratic and/or lazy gameplay of Kevin and Brendan. He was awarded the title of Sole Survivor in a unanimous 8-0-0 vote. Voting History Trivia * Jasper was the only member of the Original Huang Tribe to be turmoiled to Antu. * Jasper was the only holder of a Super Idol. * Jasper holds the record for longest time spent in possession of an idol with 33 days (Day 4 - Day 37). * Jasper was an alternate for Survivor: Patagonia